


behave

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Excessive Amounts of Come, Knotting, M/M, Misuse of Magical Knowledge, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Wet & Messy, collar kink, monster cock, sub Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: The deep red of the leather harness stands out stark against Caleb’s pale skin.





	behave

**Author's Note:**

> listen a good chunk of you asked about what other uses the magical cuffs could be used for and then Kann drew the most gorgeous harnessed Caleb and I’m a one trick pony; come ON how could I not?! if yall haven’t seen it, this fic is inspired by this [absolutely lovely NSFW art by Kann](https://twitter.com/iseemorestill/status/1165447890015309824). harness? check. collar? mmMHMM. the lovely image of Caleb riding Fjord while unable to do anything but succumb? that’s my calling card. so. uh. heed the tags? god this is so filthy wtf

Lifting Caleb’s hand, Fjord brushes a light kiss against the delicate turn of his wrist. Caleb had wanted to test a new glyph; their last foray with the cuffs still simmers in the back of Fjord’s thoughts, stirs heady pleasure into a need to _ claim_. When Caleb had casually shoved his shirt sleeves up during a quiet moment in his room, Fjord hadn’t cottoned on. Honestly, took him longer than he dared admit, but when his gaze had caught on the supple red leather cuffing each of Caleb’s wrists, on the faint glow of waiting glyphs - well.

“What's this one do?” Fjord asks, lips a bare brush against Caleb’s skin. The goosebumps that crawl up Caleb’s arms are too good an opportunity to pass up; Fjord tugs Caleb closer, catches him under the thigh and hauls him boldly into Fjord’s lap. Perfect. Fjord flicks his tongue against the edge of the cuff, teeth grazing sensitive tendons as Caleb shivers. Raises an eyebrow when Caleb meets his gaze. 

Caleb wraps an arm around Fjord’s neck, tucking his smile against Fjord’s jaw. “I have commissioned - additions, you could say.”

Intriguing.“Really.” 

Rubbing a thumb over the shimmering glyph, Fjord nudges at Caleb until their mouths slide together. A languid, slow heat unfurls as Caleb edges closer, thighs stretched and staining over Fjord’s own, interested cock rutting against Fjord’s stomach. Fjord slicks his tongue against Caleb’s lips, rumbles his pleasure at how easily Caleb opens up to him, at how he sighs out in pleasure as Fjord deepens and controls the kiss. Slides his hand up Caleb’s back and startles as his palm brushes over something wrapped around Caleb’s waist. _ Oh._ Oh, that’s - 

Fjord slips a hand down and under Caleb’s shirt, fingers crawling up until he brushes against more supple leather and a ring of warm metal. It sits snug and wide around Caleb’s waist. Fjord exhales sharply through his nose. Hooks a claw through the ring and tugs. 

Caleb shudders all over at that, kiss devolving into a messy give and take, Fjord’s other hand sliding up to fist his fingers in that lovely hair. Easy to have him like this. Pliant. Eager. Could indulge for hours, trading kisses and slowly rutting until they both went mad from the build up. No, Caleb wanted to test the cuffs. Wanted to show him the _ commission_. Fjord tightens his fingers in Caleb’s hair. Moans when Caleb’s spine goes soft and his back arches in surrender, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp. 

“Caleb,” Fjord rumbles, low. The immediate dilation of Caleb’s pupils, how need overcomes electric blue, rings divine. Fjord tugs at Caleb’s hair, enough for his shoulders to roll and his head to drop back, baring his neck to Fjord’s very interested ministrations. “What did you commission, pet?”

“I -” Caleb begins, dissolving into a bitten off curse as Fjord tucks his face into the beautiful arch of Caleb’s throat. Layers kiss after kiss over the thud of his pulse, teeth dragging, tongue soothing. The rest of Caleb’s explanation tapers off into another throaty groan. His hips stutter forward and then back, rubbing tantalizingly against Fjord’s own hardening length.

The flutter at the base of Caleb’s throat begs for Fjord’s mark, so he goes about making it happen, holding Caleb steady, firm, unmoving. Caleb squirms against him. His fingers tremble against the back of Fjord’s neck. Rumbling out a pleased purr, Fjord sets his teeth against frail skin and _ bites_. Not hard enough to bleed, but enough to seal Fjord’s claim upon the canvas of Caleb’s throat. 

Fjord laves his tongue over the mark, groaning, pleased, as it blooms bright against Caleb’s skin. Hooks a thumb in that ring to rock Caleb against him. Nuzzles along Caleb’s jaw before pulling back. 

Caleb’s a sight, lips parted and the tilt of his chin still lifted in demand. Brushing a kiss over Caleb’s nose, Fjord tugs at the back of Caleb’s shirt, crawls his fingers up and bunches it high. Caleb blinks, dazed, cheeks flushed and dark, his hair loosening from its tie. Startles into action and grabs the back of it, rolling back to draw the thing off. Fjord immediately catches his hips. Stares. 

The leather’s thicker than he imagined, framing the delicate curve of Caleb’s waist in stunning red. It tucks tight under his ribs, almost corset like. Two golden rings hang on either side, and beneath it, thick straps of leather bite into Caleb’s hips, disappearing beneath his breeches. 

“_Oh_,” Fjord says, stunned, his thumbs rubbing along the edge of the belt. Similar leather to Caleb’s cuffs, supple and warmed through, with glyphs circling the rings. Crossing over the entire harness is the very distinct pattern of a rope. Fuck, it’s familiar: the ones he’d use whenever Caleb wouldn’t stop touching. Fjord traces a nail against one of the knots, stunned, but hungry for whatever else Caleb had on. “Pants.” 

“Impatient,” Caleb teases, chuckling when Fjord swats at him. He crawls off Fjord’s lap, turning, fingers quick on his belt. Fjord yanks his shirt off, getting caught up around his wrists before he drops it alongside Caleb’s. His attention snaps back to Caleb who, with a lewd shift of his hips, drops his pants as he reaches for the nightstand.

“_Caleb_,” Fjord breathes. Stares at Caleb’s commission: a harness stamped with that same damning pattern, snugged tight around Caleb’s upper thighs, lifting his pert ass. Attached to that is an ‘X’ of leather, framed like coils of rope, arching up and over his hips. A gold ring connects the coils. Fjord whines low in his throat. Arousal slams through him, vicious and demanding and _ now_. Before he can stand, Caleb pulls the middle drawer open and draws out the collar and chain.

“You -” Fjord shoves up, reaching for Caleb as he turns. Catches him around the waist and hauls him up onto his toes, claims his mouth in a devastating kiss. Fjord wraps two fingers in the metal loop. Yanks up. Caleb stutters, falling forward, his hands catching on Fjord’s chest as he strains. The collar dangles cool against Fjord’s skin, chain links swaying. Fucking hell, how long had Caleb been wearing it? How long had he been waiting for Fjord to notice, to ask, to _ claim? _ Growling low, Fjord nips at Caleb’s bottom lip and snags the collar from his lax fingers. 

Breaking the kiss, Fjord rolls their foreheads together. “On your knees for me.” 

Caleb pants, dazed. A shudder and a nod, forcing Fjord to release him as he sinks to his knees. Tilts his head back, chin up, lashes low and mouth a used slash. Fjord steps forward. Bends just enough that he can slide the collar cool around Caleb’s throat, buckles it closed with a deft flick of his fingers, and an indulgent tug. Beautiful. Impossible. Fjord tilts Caleb’s chin up for a quick kiss. 

Pulling back, Fjord straightens, sliding his hand into Caleb’s hair with a hum. Caleb’s eyes close; his shoulders fall and his neck goes loose, lips parted around a groan. “Good. I’m going to use a glyph, sweetheart. Let me?”

“_Ja_,” Caleb says, voice rough. Fjord steps around behind him, gentling a hand down Caleb’s spine as he crouches. Caleb’s back arches gracefully beneath Fjord’s touch. An absolutely lewd display, really. 

Tucking his fingers under the leather on Caleb’s thighs, he hauls him up higher, situates him proper. “Sit pretty for me and give me your hands.” 

Immediately, Caleb cocks his elbows and offers his wrists. Fjord runs a nail against the glyph he’s looking for and repeats it to the same glyph on Caleb’s waist belt. The magic activates, a quick flash of brilliant blue coalescing into loops of chains. They snap into place,tugging Caleb’s arm in tight. Fjord magicks the other cuff into place and stands. 

Reassuringly, Fjord slips his fingers back into Caleb’s hair. Holds. Caleb adjusts, knees slipping naturally wider, chest pushing up, wrists flexing and tugging so sweetly. Fjord waits, runs his nails gently along Caleb’s scalp. The remaining tension leeches from Caleb’s shoulders. Two steps and Fjord’s back in front of Caleb, fingers sliding along his collar until he catches the chain. 

“Gorgeous,” Fjord whispers, coils the chain around his hand once, twice. Tugs it taut. Caleb sways forward, his arms jerking, lips parting in a wet gasp. “Look at you. Gods, and all mine.” 

“_Fjord_,” Caleb bites out, shivering all over, cock jerking hard between spread thighs. Gasping around a groan. Fjord catches Caleb’s chin, thumb pressing down against the swell of his bottom lip. Rumbles when Caleb flicks his tongue against Fjord’s skin, gaze dropping clearly to Fjord’s cock.

“You did give me a lovely gift,” Fjord says, purring when Caleb closes his lips around Fjord’s thumb. “Behave.” 

Caleb pulls back, mouth wet, eyes challenging and hungry and so very desperate. Undulates his spine so his chest pushes forward, nipples tight. “Make me.”

Vicious delight balloons through Fjord’s blood, hot and pleased. He pulls at the chain until Caleb’s chin tilts back. Shoves down his sweats enough that his cock slips free, ridges throbbing, heat coiling up his thighs. He’s thickening already, wet with precome, the head so sensitive he can’t help but give it a few quick tugs. Caleb sighs with want, lips parting. Fjord curls his fingers around the base and tugs on the chain until Caleb meets his gaze.

“_Behave_,” Fjord growls, and Caleb’s eyes light up. His lips part and Fjord slides the head of his dick in before Caleb can crack something back. A shudder rips through Caleb.

Caleb’s jaw falls loose, tongue flicking out to lap at the head. Petting at Caleb’s hair, Fjord lets up on the chain. Holds his hips still as Caleb licks and kisses, lips wrapped firm around the head, tongue flat against his slit. Barely curbs the urge to fuck Caleb’s mouth until Caleb comes. 

With a dip of his head, Caleb swallows more. Moans so pretty around his mouthful as he pulls back and bobs forward. Fjord shudders as Caleb works his tongue languidly around leaking ridges, shoulders jerking but wrists bound firm. Breathing sharply through his nose, Fjord winds his fingers tight in Caleb’s hair and pulls him back. Slow, so fucking slow, until Caleb’s tugging against it, lips barely catching on the head of Fjord’s dick. 

A rumble leaves him as he rolls his hips sharp into Caleb’s willing mouth, not too deep, never too deep; just enough that Caleb jerks and moans and desperation blooms red over his cheeks. Repeats the pattern. Fucks in shallow and quick, dragging out until Caleb’s chin drips messy with precome, tongue desperate for more. Caleb’s biceps bunch as he flexes but can’t move. Fjord fucks in deeper, just enough for Caleb’s throat to seal around the head of his cock. Rocks himself back and forth a moment, smearing Caleb’s lips messy. 

Heat tingles along his thighs and tightens in his cock. Caleb swallows down more, gasping wetly, and Fjord entertains the thought of tightening the collar while he fucks Caleb’s throat rough. He breathes sharply through his nose. As much as he’d love to gag Caleb on his cock, that’s not what Caleb wanted. Not only, at least. Fjord steps back as he tugs Caleb away, biting his lip at how Caleb strains forward for a moment, lashes swooping low as he meets Fjord’s gaze. Rocks back to regain his balance, mouth a lovely used red, pink tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. 

Fjord exhales. Allows the chain to uncoil until it settles around his fingers. Collects himself enough to hitch his pants back up over his sensitive cock and walk around Caleb. He leans down until his lips settle against Caleb’s ear, other hand catching the cuffs. “Up on the bed. Don’t touch.” 

Caleb rolls his head to the side, nuzzling against Fjord as he rasps a soft, “_Ja._”; Fjord flicks his fingers over the glyphs, the magic dissipating with the faint scent of ozone. A shuddery exhale and Caleb relaxes back. Fjord kisses his temple. “Bed, darling.” 

Caleb sighs softly and slowly stands. Fjord catches him around the waist, steadying him up, before nudging him toward the bed. Takes a moment to drop his pants and snag the oil before hurrying alongside Caleb, flattening him and kissing at the edge of the collar. Caleb muffles a chuckle into the sheets, arching up under Fjord’s hold, his hands sliding under the pillows. 

“Fjord.” Turning his head to the side, Caleb groans. “How do you want me?” 

“I want to watch,” Fjord rumbles, sliding a hand along Caleb’s flank and under to his stomach. Scraps his nails gently over Caleb’s quivering belly. He hauls Caleb closer. “Riding my cock, I think.” 

Caleb shudders, eyelids drooping low as his hips twitch. Fjord presses another lingering bite to the back of Caleb’s neck as he pushes up, rolling to the side and tossing the pillows around until he’s comfortably leaning back against the headboard. Settles in and reaches for Caleb. 

“Turn around for me, I want to watch,” Fjord repeats, and Caleb blinks before Fjord’s request sinks in. A lovely blush burns wild over his face. Fjord grins. “Come here, Caleb.”

There’s a moment where Caleb stares up at him, hair fanned over the side of his face. A full body tremor rips through him and he bites his lip against a whine, eyes closing, fingers clenching. Fjord queries and Caleb shakes his head, arching his back. Lifts his ass before he catches his hands under himself and pushes up. His cock leaves a sticky trail of precome as he rises and swings a leg over Fjord’s lap, presenting his back and that gorgeous leather for Fjord to admire. 

“Lean back a bit more,” Fjord says, catching the harness and tugging. Shuffles Caleb back until Fjord’s cock fucks up wet and hot against his ass, and Fjord purrs. “That’s it. Straighten up. Gods, you’re gorgeous.” 

Gentle, Fjord catches one of Caleb’s wrists, adjusting the spread of his thighs until he can tap on both glyphs and connect Caleb’s cuff to his thigh harness. Completes the other side and rumbles out a groan as Caleb adjusts. His back arches and shoulders roll back, thighs spreading as he tests the position. The ‘X’ of leather pulls at Caleb’s ass, frames it beautifully. Caleb shivers and then relaxes, rocking back against Fjord’s cock. 

“Look at you.” Fjord slides his hands down Caleb’s back, claws prickling against thin skin, delighting as Caleb shivers and arches. Ruts against the crease of Caleb’s ass. His palms slip over Caleb’s hips, down to his cheeks, and he spreads him for the next thrust up. Groans when Caleb rocks back, restraints limiting him just enough. 

Groping for the oil bottle, Fjord gets his teeth in the cork and pops it. Slicks a good amount over his fingers, even though his own precome and slick is more than enough for prep. There’s a certain delight, however, in using oil. An indulgence of time that they don’t usually have. Fjord tucks two fingers in the metal ring at the centre of the leather ‘X’ and hauls Caleb up just enough to ease the way. 

When his fingers massage over Caleb’s hole, they almost slip in. Caleb’s - loose, _ Gods_, his hole wet with more than Fjord’s precome, pink with use already. Fjord’s thoughts burn away. Must’ve done it at the same time as he put on the harness, and then sat and waited for Fjord to notice. Prepared. Patient as anything. He’d stretched himself wide for - 

“Fucking hell, Caleb,” Fjord swears. His thumb dips easy into Caleb’s hole, and when Fjord replaces it with two fingers, Caleb’s still beautifully loose. Three and there’s the tension, the flutter of Caleb’s rim around Fjord’s knuckles as he fucks in. Tightens his hold on the ring until Caleb’s thighs shiver. “You waited for so long for me to notice, all ready for me. Oh, _ sweetheart_.” 

Fjord slides rough fingertips over Caleb’s prostate, maintaining the pressure even as Caleb jerks. A sob rips from his throat. “Fuck me, fuck me, _ verdammt dich_, _ bitte!_” 

“Impatient,” Fjord teases, chuckling when he cuts Caleb’s indignation off with another heavy swipe over his prostate. Directing that heat toward something else. “I’ve got you.”

Fjord draws his fingers out hard against Caleb’s rim before he tugs at Caleb’s waist, manhandles him into the position Fjord wants, hole against the wet head of his cock. Fjord slides a hand down to Caleb’s hip, holding him steady, his other hand spreading Caleb’s cheeks. Slow, he presses in. Caleb keens, back arched, fingers spread wide as he whimpers. A fine tremble starts under Fjord’s hold and continues as Fjord rocks the head of his dick just inside. Fucks Caleb open filthy wide and messy.

He stalls for a moment, granting Caleb reprieve, even as the ridges throb and pulse. Caleb’s thighs jerk, calves tightening against Fjord’s sides in surprise. The tension eases for a moment as Caleb’s wrists twist. Trapped and held and _ Fjord’s_. The sight alone of Caleb all tied up in leather, _ Fjord’s ropes _ printed on the harness, back arched and hair barely hiding the wide collar around his throat, imprints forever on Fjord’s mind. 

Caleb’s stunning like this, rim clenching around the swell of Fjord’s cock, wrists shaking and rattling the fine chains just so. Fjord soothes a palm down Caleb’s spine. Hooks a finger in the tight metal loop and steadily pulls Caleb _ down_. Swallows a moan as he sinks into glorious heat. Caleb jerks with a sharp moan, biceps bunching, elbows flexing as his arms jump up. The cuffs stop him and have the wonderfully added benefit of yanking against the leather beneath Caleb’s pert ass, spreading him obscenely wide, allowing another snug inch to fuck inside. 

Caleb swears, shakes, whines the letters of Fjord’s name like he’s already close. His arms remain taunt, forcing himself wide open, and Fjord rubs a wondering thumb against the stretch of him. Greedy. Demanding. Fjord’s cock throbs, his hips rocking up. Sliding in so easy now. Each inch punches new, desperate noises from Caleb’s throat; is it any wonder Fjord loves to tease? And from the way Caleb’s trembling, how his spine has locked into the beginning crest of an orgasm, Fjord’ll get his fun. 

Hooking one of the leather straps around his fingers, he tugs Caleb to a halt. Barely resists just bouncing Caleb on his lap until they both come. A ripple of pleasure and desperation cascades up Caleb’s spine and he sobs, arms jerking, thighs twitching. Each yank bares him to Fjord’s hungry gaze. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” Fjord says, biting down a moan when Caleb squirms. Patience. “Caleb.” 

A fast string of Zemnian snaps from Caleb’s lips before he pants out, “_Please_.” 

Gods be damned. Fjord groans, tightening his hold on the harness. Snugs his other hand under one of the thigh restraints. With a dirty grind of his hips, Fjord fucks up as he yanks down, bottoming out in one filthy slide. Caleb _ wails_, back arching, calves tensing as he clamps down tight around Fjord. Fjord keens out his own pleasure, nails biting into the quiver of Caleb’s thigh. 

The beginning swell of Fjord’s knot sinks white hot _ need _ into his blood. With a vicious tremble, he tightens his hold on the harness and rolls his hips, draws out just enough for one of his ridges to pulsate mean against Caleb’s rim. Rumbles low at the hiccuping whine that leaves Caleb. Drops Caleb back down on his cock with a pleased shudder, drunk on Caleb’s surprised shouts, on how beautifully Caleb opens up around him, on how pleasure robs Caleb of everything but sensation.

“That’s it,” Fjord purrs, removing his hand from Caleb’s thigh to run lovingly up that gorgeous back, between flexing shoulder blades, to the thick collar that marks Caleb _ his_. Curls his fingers gently around the ring and the chain still attached. “Give me it, Caleb.”

Caleb shakes his head, a sob of pure pained arousal punched out when Fjord twines the chain around his fingers and slowly draws Caleb’s head back. Forces his back into that a lewd arch. Demands Caleb’s surrender with a steady pressure and a more demanding rhythm. Caleb’s punched out whines hitch sporadically as he jerks and writhes, legs splayed out and knees soft, all for Fjord to use however he deems fit. 

“Gorgeous, fucking gorgeous, you take me so well, Caleb, every fucking time, look at you,” Fjord says, awed. Grinds in the slight swell of his beginning knot just so he can wind the chain tighter, taunter. Groans as Caleb struggles against the restraints, pulls himself wider, forces himself to take Fjord deeper. _ Beautiful._

With another roll of his hips, Fjord pushes up just enough that he can set his teeth against Caleb’s shoulder. Tugs that chain taunt. Rumbles out Caleb’s name as he drags him back down again, ridges rippling against Caleb’s rim in thick pulses. Each fuck in has Caleb following a similar pattern: forearms clenching, drawing up, wrists yanking at the leather and spreading himself wide enough for Fjord to fuck his knot in and out with sloppy ease. The resulting jerk forward, as though fighting to escape the overwhelming sensation. Fjord snapping the chain taunt. Caleb yanking on his restraints, repeating, repeating, until he’s nothing but desperate keening and the sudden and glorious surrender when he drops. 

“There you are,” Fjord purrs, nuzzling a kiss against Caleb’s collar. Kisses the nape of his neck even as he gathers the chain tight. Caleb’s skin _ burns _ with arousal. “I’m going to take you over. Keep yourself spread nice and wide for me, love, I won’t be stopping.” 

Caleb shivers, nodding, hair brushing Fjord’s face. Tenses his thighs on the outside of Fjord’s, his back bowing as he’s forced to sit back further on Fjord’s cock, his cry wet with surprise. Gods, Fjord just wants to grind into him over and over, use the shocked clench of Caleb’s orgasm to lock his knot in place. Instead, he pets a hand against Caleb’s thigh. Not yet. 

“Hold yourself open,” Fjord demands, words kissed against Caleb’s temple. Immediately, Caleb’s wrists twist, his biceps clench, and the yank forces Caleb filthy wide. Precome and lubricant leak shiny and wet around his used hole. Sloppy. _ His_. Fjord digs a thumb into the meat of Caleb’s ass and stretches him just a bit more. Rumbles in approval as Caleb stills, panting as his hips twitch, and Fjord eases a kiss against his skin. 

“How many times?” Fjord bites along the wings of Caleb’s shoulders, humming when it forces Caleb to sit more fully on Fjord’s cock. Presses a kiss to the marks half hidden by the collar. “Three is a nice number.” 

Caleb whines, pants out, “T-too many.”

It’s almost _ mean _ at this point, but Gods does he want Caleb incoherent from the pleasure of it. “We’ll see.” 

A quick grind has Caleb falling back into pattern, with the added stipulation that he hold himself wide for Fjord to use. The rhythm picks up, Fjord fucking up for a quick grind before he lifts Caleb almost completely off. Slides a hand under the strap on his hip, slowing the roll of his hips when Caleb’s fingers slot overtop, each thrust immediately followed by a desperate squeeze of Fjord’s hand. 

Takes nothing to shift Caleb in his lap until he locates the right spot. Pulsing over Caleb’s prostate in a heavy slide releases the pressure built in Caleb’s spine; he barely muffles a scream as his orgasm ripples through him in thick waves. Fjord soothes a thumb against Caleb’s thigh, untangling the chain just enough for Caleb to drop his head forward, chin to chest, whimpers punched out of him as Fjord builds up the rhythm again. 

The second one arrives right on the tail of the first, Fjord fucking in deep and _ grinding_. It’s a heavy tremble that travels from the base of Caleb’s spine and up, a ripple like a pebble dropped into a pond. Fjord draws the chain taunt once more. Caleb’s voice cuts out halfway through an overwhelmed shout of Fjord’s name, his entire body locking up tight as his hands jerk and his knees slide desperately against the sheets, leaving him seated full and wide on Fjord’s cock. The wail rips from him as he struggles to pull away from the unrelenting pressure of Fjord’s ridges pulsing and massaging, _ prolonging_, and Fjord holds. Pins. Claims. 

When Caleb’s cries shift deeper, Fjord sinks his teeth into the sore junction of Caleb’s shoulder and throat, ratcheting up Caleb’s pleasure higher as he tugs against his bonds. Shakes his head in desperate disbelief when Fjord just continues that same unrelenting pace. Gods, he’s close though, knot tugging and sliding back out with each thrust. 

“You’re almost there,” Fjord praises. “One more, darling, one more.”

Caleb shakes his head again, voice shot straight to hell. “Fjord, _ bitte, berühre mich, bitte, bitte, _ touch me, _ verdammt_, I - _ please_.”

Fjord hums, a low chuckle as he licks at the bite on Caleb’s shoulder. “You come on my cock or not at all.”

Another full body tremble. “You -” 

Fjord fits his lips around the newly minted claim mark and sucks, cutting Caleb neatly off. Laves and then sucks again, harder, drawing blood and pleasure to the surface even as he ups the pace of his thrusts, shifting his focus to finding his own end. Caleb’s one orgasm away and Fjord’s fucking close, has been since Caleb first accidentally pulled himself wider, the leather beautifully tight and red against Caleb’s flushed skin. Fjord drops the chain and wraps his arm around Caleb’s chest, palm rasping over Caleb’s tight nipples. His other hand slides down to prickle claws against Caleb’s sensitive inner thigh. Shifts his legs a bit wider and ruts.

Doesn’t take him long now that he’s focused on it; his knot fucks in a few more times without issue before that molten pressure that’d built slow and brutal at the base of Fjord’s spine seeps outward. Drowns every nerve ending in sensation, twists the pleasure sharp with adrenaline and primal lust. His knot fucks in one last time and he’s seated, sealed, and Caleb shakes apart in his arms. 

“No, no, _nein_, Fjord, please, please, _berühre mich, ich brauche es, ich brauche es,_ _ich brauche dich_ -” Caleb begs, pulling, pulling, unable to do anything except force Fjord deeper. Frantic for the hand on his cock Fjord won't grant him. That perfect pressure against his knot has him drawing Caleb closer, seeking more. Fjord hooks his chin over Caleb’s shoulder and rumbles at the angry and neglected red of Caleb’s bobbing cock.

Another kiss against the edge of the collar. “What did I say?”

“Gods, you cannot - Fjord, _ bitte._”

Fjord clicks his tongue, eyes fluttering closed as the second wave of his orgasm floods through him. Heat and pressure and Caleb’s wet cry; his knot absolutely throbs. Sad dribbles of come smear over Caleb’s cock, down the tight bunch of his balls to where Fjord’s knotting him ruthlessly. It would be so easy to bring him over, to release him from the pent up anticipation and constant overstimulation. 

But Fjord likes to tease. Especially when Caleb begs so pretty. 

“Caleb,” Fjord directs, and Caleb stutters back, “On your cock or not at all.” 

“Good,” Fjord purrs, nuzzling. Caleb twitches at the praise and shocks Fjord through a smaller but still intense release, cock throbbing as he fills Caleb further. Pants against Caleb’s throat as he calms, hips desperate to pull back just enough that Caleb’s rim would cling and stretch and _ pulse _ against Fjord’s knot. Dammit. Fjord snaps his hands down to Caleb’s hips and grinds into him all sloppy and full.

“I’m going to release the cuffs,” Fjord says, growls against Caleb’s ear. An immediate twitch of Caleb’s wrists, drawing himself wide. “No touching, Caleb.”

A quick flick of his claw and the glyph deactivates. Caleb’s hands jump up to grab onto Fjord, drawing him in for a lust stupid and needy kiss, his hips grinding frantically down on Fjord’s knot. Desperation punches half bitten pleas and ‘ah, ah’s of overwhelmed pleasure from Caleb’s throat. Fjord groans low, loses himself in the scorching heat of Caleb’s mouth, in how lovely he still ripples and clenches around Fjord’s cock, how easy it is for him to slide his palms under the straps on Caleb’s thighs and _ hoist_. 

He rolls them forward, easy, easy, careful not to tug too hard, until Caleb’s face down in the sheets, hands scrambling for purchase. Fjord rumbles, pleased at the sight. His cock throbs, ridges sluggishly beginning to pulse once more, knot almost down. Runs his fingertips all along Caleb’s curved spine. Up between the surprised tension of his shoulder blades. Leans forward so he can continue the trek up Caleb’s arms, until he catches on the cuffs. 

Caleb’s head turns, nose brushing against Fjord’s temple. His thighs shake. Fjord hooks his fingers under the cuffs and gently eases them back, back, until Caleb’s elbows slide to accommodate and his palms brush against the collar. A quick tap of Fjord’s finger and the glyphs activate, the chains flash into existence, and Caleb’s desperate gasp echoes so beautifully. 

Brushing his fingers through Caleb’s hair, Fjord hums. “Ready, darling?” 

Caleb nods, dazed, elbows shifting into a better position. He tilts his hips, back bowing stunningly beneath Fjord’s weight. Fjord sucks a bruise between Caleb’s flexing shoulder blades and rocks his hips, knot finally slipping enough to fuck in and out, filthy and slow. On his cock or not at all. The glyphs shine faintly on Caleb’s cuffs. Caleb’s cries drool into the sheets. 

Fjord might have to commission something else pretty quick.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and come follow me on [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/assinan13?s=09) if you want a bit more spice in your life!!


End file.
